Grilling is a preferred cooking method for many individuals, especially when cooking meats, vegetables, and even fruits. Cooking over an open flame can give food a char-grilled flavor giving it grill marks and making the food all the more appetizing. Unfortunately, however, food cannot always be cooked on a grill. For example, rainy and/or cold, winter weather can deter people from grilling. Moreover, there are those that simply do not have access to a grill. Some people may be reluctant to use stove-top grilling substitutions or even pan fry meats because of the smoke and odor such cooking methods produce, which may permeate indoor fabrics and/or linger for long periods of time, especially in smaller homes and apartments.